Maze Nation
by Yankeegirl12
Summary: Major AU. WICKD was actually formed because of the Zombie Apocalypse and when everyone in WICKD headquarters has died. It is discovered that the Gladers are still alive and Camp Blue Sky s contacted to rescue them. This is set a little before the beginning of the pilot.


"Come in, Camp Blue Sky, come in. This is NSA base," a man suddenly says over the radio. "This is National Guard Charles Garnett, how did you get on his frequency?" I answered. "We're the NSA, sir, we can get in any frequency we want. So, as you know when the apocalypse started a group called WICKD decided to put a group of kids in a maze in hope to find a cure. We have thought for three years. Is that they have all died, but recently in a sattelite photograph we have found that there are still a group of kids in the center of one of the mazes. We ask you to please to get them out of there in to the semi-safety of the world," the man explains. "Oh, umm, I guess we'll have to then,"I replies.

Warren, Addy, Mac, and I alll piled into one of the pickups to go get the kids. We drove for about an hour to outside of the city, in a country-ish area. "Addy, Mack cover Garnett and I," Lt. Roberta Warren commands as they enter the main entry of the World In Catastraphe Kill Zone Epicenter ( I forgot what the E was for). We made it through to the control center without incident, then I sat down at the head computer, since I am national guard all I had to do was enter my badge number, 4567 890 23145, and shut down the maze. It opened all the doors and basically pointed the way out, then we all walked to be entrance of the maze to go get the group of kids inside the maze, or what they called the Glade.

We continued walking through the open door not knowing what to expect. In an instance we were surrounded by teenage boys and one girl. It struck me off that there was I my one girl in this group of boys. Most of the boys had weapons. In an instance we had all our hands up, knowing that our mission was to help these kids. The boys then disarmed us and led us into what appeared to be a meeting room. To be safe we were tied to chairs. I moved a little bit, God these knots are tight! In an moment, all the boys were yelling over each other and you couldn't hear a thing. "ENOUGHT! Everyone just shut up! We will conduct this gathering in civilized manner," a boy with blonde hair and a British accent yelled. All of the boys quieted down, he was obviously the leader. Why was he the leader though, he obviously wasn't the biggest and he walked with a limp. It appeared that they were all organized in to groups and the leaders of these groups stood in front of them. What struck me as odd was that the girl was standing next to the group and was obviously respected, which was odd because in a group of hormonal boys, you would think she would treated pretty badly.

"Okay, let's calm down. So, we don't know who these people or why they're here. The question is what should we do. Gally?" The leader asks. "They could be the creators we should banish them!" A buff boy with weirdly pointed eyebrows says. He nods his head considering, "Minho?" He asks turning toward an Asian boy. "Maybe we should just leave through the pointed out path," he suggested. " Okay, Thomas," the leader then turns to a boy with a black buzz cut and blue eyes. " I agree with Minho," he states. "Why don't we talk to them," The girl points out.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," the leader says. "Hold up, they could be the bastards that put us here, they could lie! And we're gonna just talk to them! You're only listening to her 'cause she's your little..." He starts. "My what Gally! She's my what?" He exclaims. "Your little slut! That's what! Man, I'm out of here, good luck you shanks," the boy yells. Then some of the boys follow him out on his side. Their leader is fuming when the girl calls him down. "Newt, more pressing matters to deal with now," she reminds him. "Right okay. So, I'm Newt, my second in command Reyna. Keeper of the runners Minho, that's Thomas also a Runner, our cook Frypan, keeper of the slicers Winston, and that's Chuck. Now who are you and why are you here?" The leader, Newt introduces.

I, as the leader of this expedition, explain who we are and why we are here. " everyone looks at the leader not sure what to think. I think I've finally began to understand the hierarchy. Newt is in charge because he listens to everyone. Thomas is actually high in the command because he has Newt's trust. Then there is Reyna who is second because she is smart and is romantically involved with Newt. After her is Minho who is the most athletic and loved because he is sarcastic.

"Newt, what do you think?" Thomas asks. "I believe them I think we should go," Newt replies. They other keepers seem to follow him. We were untied, and led out into the glade. "Okay, so it's about a hour drive to the Camp,"'I explain. Raaaachhh. We here towards the maze everyone turns around and lone behold a hoard of zombies are coming towards us. Gunshots and knives are flying everywhere. We manage to get to the truck with Newt, Minho, Thomas, and Regna surviving. All of the children are very distraught as we drive back to the camp.

Newt 15

Reyna 14

Thomas and Minho 15


End file.
